


Nerd FLARP

by kenzotenmas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzotenmas/pseuds/kenzotenmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this was FLARPing, so I figured that sometimes Nepeta would convince Terezi to do nerdy FLARPs with her.</p><p>Sailor Disciple and Batglare, just like in Nepeta's animes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd FLARP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alabastercloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabastercloud/gifts).



  



End file.
